


【貂诺】不满

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	【貂诺】不满

事实上，在长大以后，李帝努就不再会和金道英睡在一起了，意思是，他们不再睡在一张床上，李帝努的头枕在枕头上或者是金道英的胳膊上，要么是金道英的胸膛上，他睡回了自己的房间，那间在他一整个少年儿童时期几乎就只是个摆设，用来落灰的房间。  
那个会在睡梦当中哼哼唧唧地趴上身边的人的胸膛，手和脚都很不安分的缠绕上对方的身体的小家伙不见了，他穿着笔挺的衬衫，戴着没有一丝皱纹的真丝领带，一本正经地做着代表发言，而金道英呢，他当然是穿着同样笔挺的西装，坐在台下一脸严肃地鼓掌。  
只是走在路上的时候，没有人能猜的出来李帝努私下是什么样子的，没人知道私底下到底他有多喜欢吃甜腻腻的爆米花，或者是在看电影的时候嘎吱嘎吱的咬着可乐里的冰块。  
“吐出来”  
但如果金道英这样对他说的话，他又会乖乖地听话，在对方摸着他的脑袋说上一些吃冰块对牙齿不好之类的话语之后乖巧地答应说好，下一次再也不吃冰块了。  
当然了，当然下一次喝可乐的时候当然还是要吃冰块的，反正金道英还是会把手伸到他的嘴边毫无芥蒂地接住从他嘴里吐出来的沾满了口水的冰块，他也会再一次在对方的说教中做一个乖顺的孩子，点头说下次绝不再犯。  
像任何一个介于少年和青年之间的孩子一样，李帝努当然有任何一个这个年龄段的男孩都会有的调皮的天性，他会打游戏打到半夜然后第二天顶着一对重重的黑眼圈在餐桌上喝着牛奶，几乎要把脑袋栽进面前的食物当中去。  
“擦下嘴”  
金道英会给他递纸巾，看着他的时候替他把嘴巴上沾着的一圈白胡子擦干净，说，“嘴巴上的牛奶擦干净，我们帝努啊，擦一下”  
他不会问李帝努昨天是不是又熬夜？今天的早课去了是不是没精神？也不会说这样可不好，因为李帝努自己有分寸，他一向都是有分寸的小孩，体贴又乖巧，不用有人了来告诉他什么事情该做什么事情不该做，他自己心里很清楚。  
所以金道英只是提醒他今天自己晚饭来不及回来吃，说话的时候有点抱歉的看着李帝努，说我有点事要忙。  
像任何一个正常的家庭当中的兄长对待他的弟弟那样，金道英开车顺路把李帝努送到学校前面的一个路口然后和他说再见，红灯闪烁完之后他背着书包慢慢悠悠地走过去，被同学从后面拍一把肩膀打招呼的时候会转过头去笑着说嗨，然后在进入校门之后回个头，对着金道英的车的方向挥挥手。  
金道英不需要李帝努在下车前亲吻他的脸颊或者依依不舍的抓着他的手说希望哥早点回来，虽然在李帝努再小一点的时候，在他晚上抱着枕头去敲哥哥的门说睡不着的时候，那时候，哪怕是金道英去隔壁的房间拿杯水，李帝努都会撅着嘴躺在床上擦眼泪的。  
但现在，毕竟他长大了，毕竟他们也只是兄弟而已。  
所以李帝努和金道英之间保持着一种良好的距离，礼貌的、规矩的，符合世俗眼光下的一对非亲生兄弟之间应该有的距离。  
除了每周四的下午。  
按时参加弟弟的每一场重要活动的哥哥，以及从不让哥哥操心的弟弟，原本他们之间的关系应该仅仅局限于此，兄友弟恭，应该是这样的，但也应该只是这样的，而不是。  
而不是——“我们帝努是在撒娇吗？”  
这样操着李帝努的时候发出的问题，无论怎么想答案都是肯定的，自己咬着牙把卫衣的下摆拉上去的男孩子浑身上下都纤细的没有一丝赘肉，介于少年与青年之间的体格让他在每一次呼吸之间都会将随之起伏的胸膛形状暴露的更加明显。  
下半身当然是已经脱光了的，只是脚踝上还挂着些布料，是裙子。  
塞在书包里的裙子让李帝努今天一整天都魂不守舍的，说了要去开会的道英哥会猜到吗？会猜到他买的这件快递里装着的是什么吗？昨天晚上一个人在房间里悄悄试的时候对着镜子拍了照片，比女孩子还要纤细笔直的腿被遮掩在藏青色的百褶裙下面，哥看到会是什么反应呢？抱着这样的心情与想法在快放学的时候把照片发了过去。  
但哥好像是真的在开会，工作时候的道英哥的模样当然是见识过的，非常认真、严肃的穿着西装正直地坐在座位上，站在外面透过窗帘的缝隙张望的李帝努发出的感叹是真心的。  
“哥好帅啊”那样说着的时候哥的西装也还没有脱掉，被衬衫夹夹住的衬衫下摆崩得紧紧的，只是靠下的扣子被什么东西凸起的顶起突兀的一小块，用手握住的那里很烫，因为这样真心诚意的称赞好像在手里变得更大了。  
和穿着西装的哥做爱是一件很刺激的事情，因为自己是穿着校服的，简直像是在下了课之后来做援交的坏小孩那样，被仅仅是把裤子拉开了拉链的哥那样握着腰从背后操着，屁股痛的要命的躺下来之后还被哥塞了一叠钞票在自己的手心里。  
“零花钱”  
坐在自己身边抽着烟的道英哥，眼尾细细长长的在烟雾里看不清楚，转过头来看着自己的时候却又带了点笑，把李帝努搂着倒在床上的时候也笑起来，“不是帝努说自己是来援交的？那哥当然要给够零花钱”  
这样的哥也很鲜活，在自己面前不一样的道英哥，和在家里的时候，在公司里的时候，在参加活动的时候都不一样的道英哥，会在自己面前用被汗浸湿了的刘海蹭自己的脖颈，会用经过了一夜之后长出了一点青色胡茬的下巴蹭自己的脸颊。  
当然也会流泪，有时候是射精的时候，因为快感而支撑不住地趴倒在自己的身上的时候，两个人的胸膛就这样毫无保留的接触在一起的时候，好像心跳的频率也变得同步了，嘭咚嘭咚的，就看见哥的眼睛下面的泪珠。  
当然很惊讶了，“道英哥是哭了吗？”  
有点不好意思的道英哥也很新鲜，这样的情绪大概是从来没有被别人看到过的吧？高潮完之后的脸颊的潮红还没有褪去的道英哥趴在自己的身上，差不多的身高所以也很适合被哥那样完全的抱住，在自己的脖子那里哼哼唧唧说话的道英哥，说的是我们帝努可不准嘲笑哥哦，但其实说话的时候反而很坏心眼地一直在用鼻子喷出来气息，弄的李帝你忍不住颤抖起来。  
“又勃起了啊哥”  
陈述的事实是很让人兴奋的，因为这个时候的哥总是会很讨人厌地说出哥都已经流眼泪了，所以这次也该我们帝努自己努力一下了吧？这样的话来。  
真是精明的要命的家伙啊，我们道英哥。  
就像把照片发过去之后总也得不到回复一样，反而最后是自己先沉不住气了，常去的宾馆当然是熟门熟路的了，坐在床沿发呆的时候手里不知道什么时候掏出来攥紧了的裙子，布料几乎都要被磨破了，突然听见敲门的声音的时候差点要跳起来。  
“我们帝努”  
而站在自己面前的道英哥，却好像一整个下午都没有看手机似的，好像也没有认出来李帝努手里拿着的分明不是他这个性别的孩子穿的衣服是什么似的，只是站在那里说着些无关痛痒的东西，“饿吗？”  
带来的是自己平常最喜欢的蛋糕当然没有错，只是眼下值得注意的当然不是这些。  
在金道英把包装拆开来之后甚至没有心思去嗅一嗅立刻填补满了空间的甜腻的香味，因为过于忐忑的心脏而拉住对方的手指，因为用劲和羞耻几乎是泛着白的。  
“哥没有看我发的照片吗？”  
“唔？”  
就这样被道英哥用盛满了一大勺的奶油塞得嘴巴里满满当当的，下意识的想要吞咽的时候哥已经亲了上来，然后奶油又被抢走了，舌头当然会跟着动了，属于自己的东西怎么可以就这样轻易的放弃？几乎快要把肺里的空气都给耗尽了的时候才被放开。  
“那我们帝努怎么到现在都还没有换上？”  
果然是精明的道英哥，就这样好整以暇地坐在椅子上欣赏自己脱下裤子再套上裙子的画面，几乎像是可以用一只手就握住的腰肢，就算是最小尺码的裙子挂上去也是松松垮垮的，被胯骨勾住的将将要掉下来的程度。  
“这么兴奋了吗？”  
比起说兴奋更多的好像是羞耻，但是因为的确是性器勃起到将裙子前面的布料顶起一小块的程度所以也没有办法反驳。  
“可以转一圈吗？我们帝努”  
说的似乎是请求，但语气是不容置疑的，隐藏在道英哥温文尔雅的表面底下的控制欲好像只会在这种时候毫无保留的展现出来，但对李帝努来说是求之不得的，“哥”  
小声地喊着对方的名字，既像是求饶又像是撒娇，“道英哥”  
尾音都快要打颤了，而这样的场景当然是会让人兴奋的再好不过的催情剂，手指伸进去的时候就已经湿的站不住了，被道英哥抱住的时候像是小动物那样从喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，“我们帝努昨天又熬夜打游戏了对吗？”  
所以说有些事情并不是可以这么轻而易举地蒙混过关，李帝努有点迷糊的点着头承认，只是哥在找着机会一并算账而已，“真是不乖哦我们帝努”  
下意识的就要反驳，自己难道还不够乖吗？从哥的房间里搬出去，一个人睡在房间里的时候，孤零零的抱着哥给买的枕头的时候，因为想念哥的味道却只能把脑袋埋在枕头里面偷偷流眼泪的时候，那些委屈的瞬间心里的感受好像在一瞬间就又冒上来了，还要被哥这样说——未免也太欺负人了。  
所以就这样哭出来了，很委屈的一下子就这样哇地哭了出来，反倒是道英哥被吓了一条。  
脱了一半的裙子就那样挂在脚踝上，别别扭扭地坐在床上，衣服也脱到一半，被道英哥含吮过的乳头红肿的挺立着，甚至哥的手还拉着自己的胳膊，但是因为委屈而爆发的情绪就这样突然上来了，所以甚至把道英哥给推开了。  
好像很少有这样突然爆发的时刻，所以一时之间金道英也愣住了，在看清了坐在自己对面的男孩脸上挂着的泪水和明显撇下去的嘴角的时候，却不知道为什么比起慌张更多的是欣慰。  
“笑什么嘛”  
这样说着话的时候抬着眼睛在看着自己，眼神里的不满和郁闷在被接触到的瞬间又变成了害羞，果然是最最可爱的年纪，比起刚被自己拒绝的时候，几乎是惶惑的失去语言能力的男孩，在因为坚持自己的心意而让金道英终于同意试一试，而眼下他终于也学会了表达自己的不满，的确是可喜的进步。  
只是在这样的场合下笑出来的确是有一点不合时宜，金道英也认真地反思了自己的行为，这只是看着脸颊通红的李帝努坐在床上抱着手臂哭出来的样子实在是可爱的过分了而已，但无论怎么说道歉当然是有必要的。  
被金道英抱在怀里，像是小孩子那样坐在对方的腿上，听对方用简直是在和小孩子那样说话的语调道歉了之后，忽然回过味来了李帝努后知后觉地感觉到了羞耻，不着寸缕的下半身和对方紧紧贴合着，当然是能够感觉到臀后难以忽视的滚烫温度的。  
而一旦意识到了这一点，食髓知味的身体自然而然也很难安稳地坐在对方的腿上，不安的想要扭动的时候才发现不知道什么时候腰被对方的手臂给紧紧地箍住了，“哥”  
说话的声音好像还带着水汽，而对方“嗯？”的一声又让他像是被电了一下，整个人颤了一下之后又往金道英的怀里缩了几分，简直就像是在投怀送抱。  
所以在犹豫了几秒钟之后总算是抓住了对方还想要反思自己所做的不足的话语的空隙，转过去同金道英接吻的瞬间，能够感觉到的是两个人都几乎同时发出了一声满足的叹息。  
至于裙子的话反正之后穿的机会还有很多，毕竟在认真地反思了自己的行为之后觉得把每个星期李帝努下午课少的周四定为约会日可能是完全不够的，脸蛋通红的男孩整个人恨不得八抓鱼一样扒在金道英身上，磕磕巴巴地说自己想每天都和哥约会，没有办法直说自己到底有多爽的金道英也差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“好啊”  
“好啊”  
就这也回答了两次之后，金道英把自己握着李帝努的手抬起来，把他的手指一根一根地在自己手心里撑平了又同自己交握在一块，“那就每天都和我们帝努约会吧”


End file.
